1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to optical information readers and particularly to readers adapted to selectively decode two-dimensional optical information sets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional bar code symbols have small data storage capabilities. This reduces the utility of conventional bar code scanner and reader systems. For example, the 11 digit Uniform Pricing Code found on most supermarket items acts as an identifying number which may be utilized to access information in a database. Codes of this type do not carry information along their vertical axis, and are therefore, less prone to skewing errors during decoding.
Two-dimensional bar code symbols or “portable data files” have recently been developed. With codes of this type access to a database is not required since the code contains the information which would normally be ‘keyed for in a database. Since reliance on a database is not required, information may be accessed and exchanged more readily and reliably. However, in order to decode two-dimensional codes, a more sophisticated apparatus is required. This is primarily true since normal vertical code redundancy is not present, making code registration, orientation and condition very important.
Several two-dimensional coding standards have been proposed, e.g., Code 49, 16K, Identicode MLC-2D, and Code PDF417. While such codes are capable of storing information such as price, name of product, manufacturer, weight, expiration date, inventory data, shipping information, and the like; apparatus which assist the user in aiming and decoding two-dimensional codes are not currently available. For example, two-dimensional codes might consist of a stack of conventional linear codes. Each line may contain different information, such as (1) pricing information, (2) product name, (3) name of the manufacturer, (4) product weight, (5) expiration date, (6) inventory data, (7) shipping information, and the like. Additionally, a user may require the ability to selectively store or send portions of the decoded bar code symbol.
3. Objects of the Invention
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a reader adapted to selectively read two-dimensional optical information sets.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reader adapted to selectively read two-dimensional optical information sets in ambient light.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reader adapted to selectively read two-dimensional optical information sets from a wide range of distances.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reader adapted to selectively read optical information while assisting a user in aiming the reader.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reader adapted to selectively read two-dimensional optical information sets which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reader adapted to selectively read two-dimensional optical information sets which is efficient in operation, simple in construction, easy to use and trouble free. These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following disclosure.